The disclosure generally relates to a laser diode control circuit and, more particularly, to a laser diode control circuit with rectifiers in the feedback control loop.
A laser diode is the key component in an optical communication system. The laser diode is employed to transmit modulated light pulses carrying data information to the receiving device through an optical fiber or other optical transmission medium.
However, the output light density versus input current characteristic curve (a.k.a. the L-I curve) of the laser diode varies with aging or temperature changes. Without proper control of the input current of the laser diode, the data quality and throughput of the optical communication system will degrade significantly.